Tiempos de lógica
by Misila
Summary: Con los Carrow en Hogwarts, lo más saludable que un alumno puede hacer es callarse y mantenerse al margen. Padma es inteligente y lo sabe de sobra, pero a pesar de ello no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Temático de Febrero: La Casa Ravenclaw_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de os Black_.

* * *

_**Tiempos de lógica**_

En teoría, Padma es lista.

Fue eso lo que la llevó a Ravenclaw, diferenciándola de Parvati después de once años intentándolo –sin éxito– por sí misma. No es que no quiera a su hermana, simplemente detesta que la confundan con ella. Y sus padres necesitaron que un sombrero les gritara que sus hijas no eran, ni por asomo, idénticas.

En teoría, Padma es inteligente.

En general se le dan bien todas las asignaturas, tiene facilidad para aprender y memorizar cosas. La única que se le atraganta es Herbología, que es algo más práctica, pero tampoco es que la muchacha sea una calamidad con las plantas.

En teoría… desde que comenzó el curso, la teoría no sirve de mucho.

La regla que impera en el colegio desde la llegada de los Carrow y el ascenso de Snape a director de Hogwarts es la del miedo. Los castigos más suaves son una cruciatus y una humillación frente al resto de los alumnos. Todos saben que lo más inteligente sería agachar la cabeza y callar.

Padma colabora con el resurgido Ejército de Dumbledore para dificultar todo lo posible la labor de los hermanos mortífagos en Hogwarts. No es lógico y ya le ha acarreado más de un problema, pero le da igual. Le hierve la sangre cada vez que mira alrededor y no reconoce el lugar en el que lleva seis años estudiando. Detesta que al castillo sólo llegue información fragmentada, sesgada, que sólo sepan lo que ocurre fuera del colegio gracias a _Pottervigilancia_. Se le rompe el corazón con cada niño al que torturan los Carrow por haber cometido el error de haber dicho las palabras equivocadas o, simplemente, haber infringido una regla inexistente hasta que esos dos sádicos han decidido divertirse.

Por eso lucha. Ya ha recibido más de un castigo y se estremece al recordarlo, pero no se rinde. Sale por la noche a hacer pintadas, pone patas arriba los objetos de los profesores… y, cuando la descubren y la castigan, su rabia crece y alimenta su deseo de hacerles la vida imposible a los Carrow.

Desde hace unas semanas, sin embargo, es algo más prudente. Puede que Zacharias Smith no sea un príncipe azul –como Parvati no se cansa de recordarle–, pero la quiere y no piensa dejar que se arriesgue más de lo necesario. Él no participa tan abiertamente con el ED –lo cual no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con los Carrow, ni por asomo–, pero el hecho de que no suelan sospechar de él ha servido en más de una ocasión para librarlos de una buena.

—Lo más inteligente es dejarlo estar. Cuando termine el curso nos largaremos de aquí y esto no nos afectará—suele decirle cada vez que Padma le enumera las razones por las que no piensa rendirse.

Hoy han empezado con la misma cantinela de siempre. Que Padma es una irresponsable por ir exponiéndose a que los Carrow se diviertan con ella y que Zach es un egoísta por pensar únicamente en sí mismo.

—Eso no es verdad—salta él al punto. Y Padma sabe lo que viene después—: Precisamente lo digo por ti.

Están en la biblioteca. Esta vez, la discusión ha estallado porque la redacción de Estudios Muggles de Zach no expresa la opinión del rubio, sino la de los Carrow.

—Pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío—replica ella, decidiendo esta vez llevar la conversación por otro camino. Normalmente le habla de lo fácil y lo correcto, de poner su granito de arena para demostrarles que no podrán con ellos; pero ya se lo sabe de memoria y quiere probar algo nuevo—. A ti no te…

—Porque tú lo digas—la interrumpe él, enfadado—. Sí me importa. Detesto que siempre acabes sin poder moverte por culpa de ese dichoso ED.

—Sigue siendo asunto mío. La cruciatus va para mí, no para ti, cabezota.

—¿En serio crees que vas a convencerme así?—replica Zach—. Eso sólo lo hace peor, tonta.

Padma sacude la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—¡Que dejes de meterte en líos!—Zach no puede evitar alzar la voz. Está más que furioso—. ¡No es asunto tuyo, la Guerra no va contigo! ¡Cállate y no les repliques, diles lo que quieren oír y deja que otros los provoquen si lo que quieren es el suicidio! ¡Se supone que eres inteligente!

Padma entorna los ojos, enfadada también.

—Y se supone que tú eres leal. Y mírate. Les escribes que los muggles son como piaras de cerdos igual que escribirías que son dioses si fuese lo que quieren oír.

—Tengo instinto de conservación, algo que se echa de menos en este colegio—señala Zach. Le basta mirar por encima la redacción de Padma para darse cuenta de que expone una opinión radicalmente opuesta a la de su ejercicio.

Padma tiene los puños apretados. Sabe que Zach tiene razón, que es una completa idiota por meterse en eso y que la Guerra no depende de que unos niñatos fastidien o no a sus profesores, pero no piensa decírselo. Porque ser idiota le parece la mejor opción, algo que el rubio no parece capaz de meterse en la cabeza.

—Bien: consérvate—replica, con la voz temblando de rabia—. Pero déjame extinguirme si es lo que quiero.

Recoge sus cosas precipitadamente. Escucha que Zach le dice algo, pero no le presta atención. Es un egoísta que no es capaz de mirar algo distinto de su ombligo.

Cuando está saliendo de la biblioteca, sin embargo, nota que agarran su brazo. Se vuelve hacia el joven, que la mira con una mezcla entre rabia y remordimiento.

—Sólo te he pedido que tengas cabeza.

—Y yo que tengas corazón—replica Padma—. Y parece que ni tú ni yo somos capaces. Suéltame.

Consciente del significado de sus palabras, él deshace su agarre. Se miran a los ojos unos segundos, pero luego Padma se gira y echa a andar a grandes zancadas hacia su dormitorio.

o—o

No habla con Zach en los días siguientes. Ya no hay nada más que decir. Él es demasiado egoísta y ella demasiado idiota para que puedan entenderse. Al menos, lo han intentado.

Padma mira por la ventana mientras Alecto pasa lista en Estudios Muggles. La nieve que lleva ahí desde octubre se niega a irse aún, y este enero está siendo más frío que otros que la joven recuerda. A lo lejos ve a Hagrid arrastrando un árbol y sonríe. El guardabosques es de las pocas cosas que hacen que Padma relacione el infierno en el que vive con el castillo en el que ha vivido la mayor parte de los seis últimos años.

Sin embargo, cuando escucha a Alecto Carrow comenzar a hablar, con un fajo de pergaminos en la mano, la mira sin disimular el desagrado que le inspira. Trata de mirarla sólo a ella y no a la nuca rubia de Zach, dos filas por delante.

—He corregido vuestras redacciones—empieza. Padma respira hondo, sabiendo que probablemente hoy toque ronda de cruciatus. No puede evitar estremecerse, pese a saber que se lo ha buscado ella solita. Es el precio que tiene que pagar por hacer que su voz se oiga. Con un poco de suerte, Alecto la leerá en voz alta, aunque sea para criticarla, y alguien más se animará a echarles una mano—. Y no he podido evitar sentirme decepcionada… especialmente con ésta—rebusca entre los ejercicios hasta sacar el que Padma reconoce como suyo. La joven palidece un poco. A su lado, Lisa toma su mano para animarla—. Veamos…

»"Desde que empezó el curso nos han dicho que los muggles son defectos de la naturaleza. Mutaciones, fallos genéticos incompletos, que carecen del don de la magia—Padma reconoce esas palabras como las que escribió la tarde que rompió con Zach. Él también debe de recordarlo, porque se gira para mirarla brevemente. Y, para su pasmo, el joven sonríe—. No he podido evitar, al escuchar semejantes afirmaciones, recordar mi experiencia con esas criaturas en teoría inferiores…".

Padma siente que se marea a cada palabra que lee Alecto. A lo mejor, piensa, defendió demasiado a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles. A lo mejor por ello su castigo es más cruento. A lo mejor es demasiado idiota para su bien y va a acabar extinguiéndose. A lo mejor Zach tenía razón y lo más sensato es mantenerse al margen.

A lo mejor…

—"… lo cual me hace llegar a la conclusión que tales teorías son resultado del desconocimiento, o quizá del temor a sus ingenios, a sus avances tecnológicos. Sea como sea, la solución no es exterminarlos como una plaga ni subyugarlos. Que no tienen magia, cierto. Que son seres humanos como nosotros, aún más"—Alecto mira a todos los alumnos, uno por uno, y una sonrisa cruel empieza a extenderse por su rostro. Padma baja la vista, y se muerde el labio; tiene ganas de vomitar al pensar en lo que se le viene encima. Ni siquiera el contacto con la mano de su amiga logra tranquilizarla—. De todos mis alumnos, la última persona de quien me lo hubiera esperado era usted, señor Smith.

Padma alza la cabeza bruscamente, convencida de haber oído mal. Mira a Lisa, sólo para confirmar que está tan patidifusa como ella. Y no son las únicas.

El apellido de Zach ha sido como un detonante, y toda la clase ha empezado a cuchichear, sorprendida. No es ningún secreto que el joven prefiere no llevar la contraria a los Carrow ni colabora con el restablecido Ejército de Dumbledore, y descubrir que les ha plantado cara de esa forma tan repentina y radical ha dejado a todos sorprendidos.

Pero Padma sabe que él no ha escrito eso. Entonces, ¿por qué Alecto lo cree?

—Silencio—ordena la profesora. Al instante todos enmudecen y la miran con miedo—. Todo lo que habéis oído no son más que sandeces, producto de ideas que traicionan toda lógica, o meras ganas de llevar la contraria. Está claro que el señor Smith…

—Él no lo ha escrito.

Toda la clase la mira. Padma no sabe qué le ha impulsado a decir eso, pero no puede permitir que eso quede así. El castigo es de ella y no va a dejar que se lo lleve otro. Mucho menos Zach.

—¿Perdón?—Alecto sonríe de lado.

—Zach no ha escrito eso—repite Padma con toda la firmeza de que es capaz. No se siente capaz de seguir mirando a Alecto a la cara, de modo que pasea la vista por la clase y se detiene en su ex novio, que se ha girado en su asiento para mirarla y aferra el respaldo con tal fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

E, inexplicablemente, sonríe de nuevo.

—Oye, que tengas envidia no es motivo para que te lo atribuyas—dice en tono aparentemente despreocupado. No obstante, Padma se da cuenta de que tiembla—. Sé que está bien escrito, pero no me quites mérito, por favor.

Lisa la agarra para evitar que se levante, y, desde el asiento de atrás, Terry y Sue también; y, sentada junto a su ex novio, Hannah le dirige una mirada de advertencia. Aun así, les cuesta mantener a Padma sentada. Tiene ganas de gritarle a la profesora que el idiota de Zach jamás hubiera escrito eso, que debe de haber algún error…

Entonces lo comprende. No hay error. Toda esa confusión es cosa de Zach.

—¿Alguien más quiere atribuirse la autoría de…_esto_?—Alecto agita el pergamino y lo mira con desprecio. No se escucha una mosca—. Bien. Cuando termine la clase usted vendrá conmigo, Smith—Padma aprieta los puños, sin saber si está más enfadada o asustada, y alcanza a ver el temor que brilla en los ojos de Zach antes de que se gire hacia delante, y después se fija en el temblor que lo sacude ligeramente—. Ahora quiero que copiéis lo siguiente…

o—o

En cuanto Alecto y Zach desaparecen y la puerta del aula se cierra, Padma salta de su asiento y se acerca a grandes zancadas a Hannah Abbott. Varios alumnos que están saliendo las miran con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ha hecho?—exige saber, furiosa. La joven retrocede un paso, intimidada por la fiereza de su amiga.

—Me ha pedido que no te dijera nada…

Terry y Lisa llegan a su altura, y la muchacha la agarra del brazo, mirándola con cautela. Padma parece estar a punto de saltar sobre Hannah.

—Muy bien. Y yo ahora te pido que me lo digas. ¿Por qué Alecto cree que él escribió mi redacción?

Hannah se muerde el labio.

—Anteayer, cuando le dimos las redacciones… puso tu nombre en la suya. Y mientras Alecto reñía a Susan, cogió la tuya del montón y le puso el suyo…

Padma respira hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos. Y no sabe exactamente si quiere evitar que Zach sufra a manos de Alecto o pegarle ella misma por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? Precisamente él, que nunca quiere meterse en líos.

—No es justo—musita. La voz le tiembla—. Es imbécil.

Hannah le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso—le asegura. Padma la mira, y ella adivina lo que va a decir antes de que lo haga—: Sabes que no podemos hacer nada hasta que Alecto se canse de jugar con él.

Sí, Padma lo sabe. Lo sabe y eso la mata por dentro. _Imbécil_, piensa, una y otra vez.

Entonces Ernie interviene:

—Creo que sí podemos hacer algo. Tengo una idea.

o—o

—Pero ¿qué…?—Alecto mira hacia la puerta, extrañado. Luego echa un vistazo al muchacho que está encogido en el suelo frente a él, deteniéndose en los cortes que tiene en los brazos—. Espero que esto le haya servido como lección, señor Smith. Y, por su propio bien, que para cuando yo haya vuelto de la reunión con el resto de los profesores usted ya se haya ido.

Zach escucha los pasos alejarse, pero no se levanta. No puede. Está convencido de que encerrarse en un armario con dos bludgers sería menos doloroso. La idea de que si no sale de ahí pronto las cosas empeorarán aún más revolotea por su mente, sin calar demasiado hondo.

Apenas tiene fuerzas para sentir rabia, ya no digamos moverse. Está temblando de arriba abajo, la sangre que brota de sus heridas hace que la ropa se le pegue a la piel y lo agobie y se nota demasiado pesado como para que sus piernas lo sostengan. Con esfuerzo, abre los ojos.

Descubre su varita a poca distancia de él, y el recuerdo de haber intentado defenderse acude a su mente. Zach maldice a Potter y a su puñetero hechizo de desarme que no sirve para nada. Aunque, ahora que lo piensa, tampoco es como si él tuviera muchas oportunidades contra un mortífago.

Concentrarse en lo mucho que odia al Elegido y a los Carrow ayuda a que Zach se olvide poco a poco del dolor, y tras unos minutos cree estar con fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Agarra su varita y se arrastra hacia la pared para levantarse apoyándose en ella. Intenta ignorar el mareo que se apodera de él.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, el joven logra salir del despacho de Alecto y recorrer el pasillo, ignorando como bien puede los pinchazos de sus heridas. No obstante, cuando tiene que bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff se encuentra con una altura mayor que la que recordaba y un repentino vértigo que amenaza con hacerlo caer rodando. Zach respira hondo y, aferrado a la baranda como si a una tabla en medio del océano se tratase, comienza a bajar poco a poco, paso a paso, escalón a escalón.

Está prácticamente convencido de que va a perder el conocimiento antes de llegar al piso inferior. No obstante, cuando Zach está luchando para que su mano no deje de agarrar la baranda, nota unas manos sujetándolo.

Intenta averiguar de quién se trata, pero alguien se pasa el brazo de Zach por encima de los hombros y lo ayuda a terminar de bajar la escalera. Luego lo guía hasta un banco que hay a un lado del pasillo y hace que se siente. No es hasta que le revuelve el pelo que Zach reconoce a Padma Patil.

—Imbécil—es lo primero que le dice, pero Zach descubre las lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos—. La redacción era mía. Mía. El castigo me lo merecía yo…—varias lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas—. Lo siento—susurra, conteniendo un sollozo—. Mira lo que te han hecho…

El rubio no está comprendiendo la mitad de lo que dice Padma. Con esfuerzo, se acerca a ella y la abraza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. La joven le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

—Estoy cansado—murmura Zach tras unos minutos así. Tiene la voz ronca, por lo que supone que ha gritado, aunque no recuerda haberlo hecho. Se acurruca más en los brazos de la joven y nota el beso que ella deposita en su cabeza. Le resulta tan natural que ni siquiera recuerda que rompió con ella hace unos días.

—Te llevaré a tu cuarto; seguro que hay algo para curarte esos cortes—propone Padma. Con cuidado, se separa de él y lo ayuda a caminar. Zach se deja llevar sin cuestionar nada; la joven conoce el emplazamiento del refugio de los tejones porque él la llevó allí hace unos días.

Cree que se queda dormido mientras va al dormitorio, porque su mente sólo almacena fragmentos del recorrido. Cuando llegan a la entrada de la sala común tiene la sensación de que hay más voces, y está por jurar que alguien más fuerte que Padma lo está transportando, pero apenas se fija.

Lo primero de lo que es plenamente consciente es el contacto de su cuerpo con el colchón. Como por instinto, Zach se quita los zapatos y se acerca a la almohada, cerrando los ojos. No sabe quién hay con él, ni si Padma sigue ahí, pero ahora mismo no le importa.

Sólo quiere dormir hasta que deje de doler.

o—o

Padma no quiere moverse.

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que ayudase a Zach a llegar a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente para él, Ernie ha ido a por díctamo al armario del profesor Slughorn, que no se ha dado cuenta –o no ha querido hacerlo– de los torpes pasos del joven, que ha fracasado estrepitosamente en su misión de ser sigiloso, y las heridas de Zach han tardado poco en cerrarse.

Pero aún sigue inconsciente, sumido en un profundo sueño, respirando lentamente. Pasa tanto tiempo entre una inspiración y una espiración que a veces Padma se asusta y tiene que ponerle una mano en el pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón sigue latiendo.

Su reacción es exagerada, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Está muerta de miedo.

Hannah, Ernie, Susan, Lisa, Terry y ella han elaborado un plan, un tanto simple, para librar a Zach de Alecto. Sus amigos se han encargado de detonar sus últimas reservas de Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley lo suficientemente cerca del despacho de la bruja para que Alecto lo oyese, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Padma tuviese tiempo de sacar a Zach de ahí. Claro que el joven ha sido más rápido. Padma se lo ha encontrado huyendo por su propio pie, a punto de caerse escaleras abajo.

Mira de nuevo a Zach. Entre sus párpados firmemente apretados se escapan algunas lágrimas, y Padma se pregunta si es por el dolor o por lo que quiera que esté soñando.

—Eh… Padma.

La joven se gira hacia la puerta, desde donde Ernie la mira con cierta disculpa. Sus compañeros de cuarto parecen incómodos.

—Tenemos que cambiarnos…—explica uno de ellos, visiblemente azorado.

Padma no puede evitar sentirse algo contrariada por tener que alejarse del joven, aunque sólo sea durante unos minutos, pero asiente.

—Luego vengo—decide. Suelta la mano de Zach, que ha tenido entre las suyas desde que ha llegado con él al dormitorio, y baja a la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde más de uno la mira con extrañeza al reparar en el escudo bordado en su uniforme. Se deja caer junto Hannah y Susan.

—Está mejor, ¿no?—inquiere la rubia con cautela. Padma asiente, con la mirada perdida. Quiere volver con Zach.

—Nadie se lo esperaba—comenta Susan—. ¡Todos creíamos que Smith cantaría los nombres de todo el ED antes de permitir que le tocaran un pelo!

—Él no haría eso—gruñe Padma.

—Bueno, es un punto de vista—interviene Hannah, conciliadora—. Aunque no ha sido lo que se dice muy inteligente.

Padma recuerda lo que Zach le dijo la tarde que rompieron y por unos instantes siente ganas de reír. Mira al que le recriminó su falta de inteligencia. Luego se pone seria, sintiéndose mal de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, Ernie apenas tarda unos minutos en anunciarle a la joven que ya puede volver al dormitorio. Padma corre hacia allí y se deja caer en la cama de Zach de nuevo, observándolo con ojo crítico. Parece tener más color en el rostro que antes, y su respiración no es tan profunda.

Sin embargo, pasa casi otra hora más antes que el joven recupere la consciencia. Cuando lo hace, mira alrededor con miedo y aprieta la mano de Padma, sin reparar en su presencia hasta que ella toma su rostro con suavidad y lo obliga a mirarla. Saberla a su lado lo tranquiliza un poco.

—¿Dónde está?—murmura, aún desorientado.

—¿Dónde está quién?

—Alecto—responde el joven con la voz temblorosa—. Se fue… pero me dijo que si volvía…—suelta un quejido y se lleva una mano al lugar donde antes tenía un corte que ya no es más que una marca rojiza en la piel. Es evidente que aún le duele.

—Shhh—Padma le acaricia el pelo—. Estás en tu dormitorio, esa gárgola no te va a hacer nada.

Zach parece darse cuenta de que tiene una mano entrelazada con la de la joven. La acaricia con suavidad, y poco a poco va calmándose.

—Está loca—susurra—. Los dos están locos.

Padma no sabe si reír o llorar.

—Tú el que más—comenta—. ¿Por qué cambiaste tu redacción por la mía?

Él aparta la mirada.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Hannah?

—No, ella sólo me lo ha confirmado. En cuanto has hablado he sospechado que te traías algo entre manos—responde la muchacha. Zach no dice nada—. Eres imbécil—afirma—. Esto no habría pasado si no hubieses…

—Sería a ti a quien habrían torturado—la interrumpe el rubio en voz baja.

—Porque _yo_ lo he buscado. Ya te lo dije, es asunto mío.

—No, no lo es—Zach intenta incorporarse para explicarle mejor su postura, pero Padma no se lo permite. Lo empuja para que siga tumbado—. Me daría exactamente igual que te pasases la vida haciendo redacciones para defender a los muggles, pero si a ti…—se muerde el labio—. No me importa lo que hagas siempre y cuando no sufras. Y no intentes que me disculpe por ello—agrega rápidamente, al ver que Padma ha abierto la boca.

Ella suspira.

—Eres consciente de que lo que me acabas de decir no tiene lógica, ¿verdad?

Zach asiente con dificultad.

—Lo que tú haces tiene menos—le asegura—. No quiero que te pase nada.

Padma sonríe, enternecida.

—No debería haber dicho que eres egoísta—comenta—. No lo eres.

—Sí lo soy. Soy un bocazas, un borde y un egoísta—Padma arquea las cejas—. Pero tú estás antes.

—Eres idiota. No deberías haberlo hecho.

Zach no responde en un rato. Está agotado y aún le duele cada terminación nerviosa, y se ha esforzado bastante intentando explicarse. Padma acaricia su mano, sintiéndose mal de nuevo. Si ella hubiera sido buena y hubiese escrito lo que Alecto quería leer…

—Siento lo que te dije el otro día—barbota el rubio de repente—. Lo de… No creo que queráis moriros. Simplemente me parece un sinsentido todo esto. Aunque tampoco creo que éstos sean tiempos de lógica… Y aunque no sirva, al menos hacéis algo…—Padma se inclina sobre Zach y deposita un beso en sus labios. Es un beso suave, corto, pero consigue que el joven se calle—. Gracias por sacarme de ahí—musita entonces.

—No hay de qué. Pero promete que no volverás a meterte en líos por mi culpa.

Zach sonríe.

—Sabes que no puedo. Eso no—Padma suspira, exasperada—. Promete que me rescatarás si tengo que hacer alguna tontería por ti.

Ella sonríe también y lo besa de nuevo.

—Te rescataré antes de que la cometas—le asegura—. Te quiero—susurra, tan bajo que, si hubiera alguien además de ellos en la habitación, no podría oírlo.

Zach alza una mano y aparta un mechón de pelo negro de su rostro.

—Por desgracia para mí, yo también.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Admito que esta época es mi debilidad. Esa tensión que se respiraría en Hogwarts, el odio a los Carrow... me gusta este año para escribir historias. Y esta pareja más, así que dos por uno. Y, ¡oh!, acabo de darme cuenta de que éste es mi centésimo fic. Sí que le doy al teclado, sí...

Bueno, dejando de lado mis majaderías, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
